The present invention relates to a vehicle body floor structure and, more particularly, to a vehicle body floor structure around an assembled portion, between a front end of a side sill and an end of a dash panel in a vehicle-widthwise direction, of a vehicle body floor section of an automobile.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-225966 discloses a vehicle body of an automobile with a structure wherein a reinforce member is joined to front ends of side sills, which form a fore and aft oriented frame member on both sides of a floor, to form a closed cross-sectional sections on front outside ends of the side sills (see Page 3 and FIG. 4).